Dimanamana ada cinta
by MakorinMako
Summary: kesalah pahaman yang membawa semuanya......
1. Chapter 1

*~Dimana-mana ada cinta~*

My first fic… plliss don't flame ^^.

Disclamer: Eyeshield2, bukan milikku, tapi cerita milikku aku hanya menyewa karakternya saja.

Warning: Gajhe, gak nyambung, dan segalanya yang jelek ada di sini,jika tak suka aku sudah kasih peringatan.

Pair: HiruMamo, SenaSuzu. Kalau tak suka pair ini silakhan menekan tombol Back…

Dimana-mana ada cinta chap 1

Enjoy!!!

Deimon lagi sedang di gegerkan dengan kasus penemuan kerangka manusia yang di kubur di bawa toilet wanita no 3, bukan hanya guru yang repot tapi para murid juga, jangan ditanya bagai mana bentuk kerangka itu, hampir tak bisa di susun lagi karna bagian-bagiannya telah terpisah, agak susah para ahli menyusunnya kembali, tapi akhirnya semuanya kembali tersusun dan di ketahui pemilik kerangka tubuh itu adalah Anaka Hanamura(nama ini hanya sekedar penambah cerita, jika kalian tak suka mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya) gadis yang seharusnya sudah mau lulus tapi ia di kabarkan hilang semenjak ia kelas kelas 10 semester 2 atau lebih tepatnya 1 1/2 SMA.

"Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Mamori yang khawatir karna dari tadi Sena diam.

"Aku kenal orang itu……" katanya dengan tampang serius.

"Iya, aku juga.." kata Mamori.

"Kalian mengenalnya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Karna dia teman sekelasku dulu…" jawab Mamori

"Dia pernah menolongku saat aku hampir tertabrak bus, ia baik, tapi kenapa hidupnya berakhir seperti ini" kata Sena sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"ANAK-ANAK SIALAN, LARI KALILING LAPANGAN CEPAT!!!!!" komando Hiruma yang membuat para anggota Devil Bats terlonjak dari tempat peraduan mereka.

Latihan berjalan seperti biasa, hanya ada jeritan ketakutan dari para anggota Devil Bats terkecuali Musashi, dan mamori tentunya, karna melihat para anggota tersiksa dan ion tubuh mereka terkuras banyak mamori berjalan menuju ruang klub untuk memberi mereka satu-persatu minuman ber Ion tinggi luntuk menggantikan ion tubuh mereka yang sudah terkuras.

'malang sekali nasib mereka' pikir mamori seraya mengambil botol-botol minuman.

"drrrrttt" suara getaran handphone yang membuat mamori menjatuhkan botol yang ia pegang karna terlalu kaget.

'handphone Hiruma?' kata Mamori sambil menggapai handphone tesebut, dibukanya kunci handphone tersebut dan betapa kagetnya mamori setelah melihat Wallpaper hand phone Hiruma, Anaka dan Hiruma berdua.

'ANAKA BAGAIMANA BISA??......., apa hubungan hiruma dengan Anaka?????.........'

TBC…

**CLUB TALK!!!**

**Author: "Bagai mana?"**

**Mamori: "kayaknya aku di sini kurang sopan, masa aku mbuka hape orang tanpa izin.."**

**Author: "Maaff banget Mamo-chan, soalnya aku pengen buat adegan yang bikin penasaran eh malah jadi gini maaf!"**

**Mamori: "Enggak apa-apa kok"**

**Author: "Sekian dulu… sampai bertemu di chap mendatang!!!!"**

NB: Kalo gak mau Ripyu juga gak papa aku pasti bisa lebih semangat lagi!!!!! \\o**^//....**


	2. Chapter 2

Hah, chap 2 nih, makasih yang udah mau baca, dan udah mw Ripyu, dan aku mau ucapin banyak THANKS!!!!! \^o^/

Maaf kalo cerita buatanku sangat tidak enak di baca, dan special Thanks buat Yoh-Chan, udah mau ngasih tahu kesalhan menulisku, dan yang udah mau ripyu, hah, aku sangatttt berterimakasih, aku tak tau bagai mana cara membalas kebaikan kalian (T0T)!!!!.

Udah ah gak usah banyak cuap-cuap, nanti aja di club talk, hahaha!!!!.

Warning: yang gak suka silakan meninggalkan halaman ini.

Eyeshield21 bukan punyaku loh….

Chap 2, Enjoy!!!!!

Hati Mamori terasa tercabik-cabik oleh cakar Macan, nafasnya sesak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, matanya panas, dan pikirannya masih tertuju pada gambar yang masih ada di genggamannya, gambar Anaka sedang mengecup pipi Hiruma.

"…." Mamori menahan tangisannya.

'mengapa aku menangis?, kenapa?, Mamori kau harus kuat, Mamori jangan seperti bayi, Hiruma bebas mencintai seseorang, termasuk Anaka, Mamori kau jangan lemah seperti ini, kau harus kuat' Batin mamori.

Di taruhnya HP itu, ia menggerakkan kakinya hingga ke ujung ruangan di gesernya pintu yang menghalanginya.

"Mamo-nee!!!!" Seru suara yang sangat ramah dan sangat sering iya dengar.

"Suzuna-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Mamori dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Kau sudah di tunggu You-nii!" Kata gadis yang bernama Suzuna itu.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" kata Mamori sambil berjalan.

'Mamo-nee kenapa ya?, kok aneh begitu?" Batin Suzuna.

Mamori terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, di lihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya, jam 16.35, sudah seharusnya mamori tiba di lapangan dan sudah mendapatkan data para pemain, tapi sekarang?.

"Oi menejer sialan kau telat 32 menit 15 detik!" Kata Hiruma dengan wajah marah.

"Oh, maaf" Kata Mamori sambil terus berjalan dan tak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah akan air mata.

Hiruma bingung dibuatnya, karena biasanya Mamori pasti marah bila di singgung seperti itu.

'Mamori kau kenapa?, apa ada sangkut pautnya denganku?, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?' Batin Hiruma.

Mamori manundukan kepalanya, kertas yang iya pegan hampir terkena air mata, dan Hiruma makin bingung di buatnya.

Latihan usai…..

"Sena, mau temenin aku sebentar tidak?" Kata Suzuna pada Sena.

"Kalo hanya sebentar taka pa" Kata Sena.

"Baiklah, pegang ini!" Sena bingung, untuk apa, kamera, alat komuni kasi, dan alat-alat SPY lainnya.

"i…i…ini untuk apa?" Kata Sena.

"Sudah ikut saja!" Kata Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Sena.

Kita ke Hiruma…

"Kau kenapa?" Kata Hiruma yang sudah mengunci ruang club.

"Hiruma…" Kata Mamori yang tak sadar mendekati Hiruma.

Hiruma bingung.

"Andai saja kau tau" Tangan Mamori terangkat, tangan mulusnya memegang pipi Hiruma. "Bahwa aku…".

"Menejer sialan, lepaskan tangan sialanmu" Bentak Hiruma.

Mamori tersadar, ia sangat kaget melihat tangan nya yang masih memegang pipi Hiruma yang sudah memerah, reflex ia menarik tangnnya dan segera bergegas pergi.

Hiruma masih memegang pipinya yang telah Mamori pegang.

'Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih Mamori' Batin Hiruma sambil memegang wajahnya.

Ia bahkan tak tau bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, yang satu di atas pohon, yang satunya lagi di balik-semak semak.

"Sena kau dapat gambarnya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang ada di atas pohon.

"iya" Kata yang ada di balik semak-semak.

"Aku mau li…."

"SRAAAKKKK….." Ia tergelincir.

"SUZUNA!!!" Teriak lelaki yang berada di balik semak-semak.

"HUP" Ia berhasil menaggkap, atau lebih jelas menggendong sosok wanita manis berambut dark blue itu.

Wajah mereka saling bertatap.

"Bisa turunkan aku" Kata wanita itu malu-malu.

"Eh…i….iya" Kata lelaki itu.

Wajah mereka merah, mereka tersenyum malu, karna senang.

TBC…

Club talk!!!!

Au: Haaaaah, gak Romance ya???, maklum saya tak berbakat buat cerita Romance.

Mamori: a…aku hi..hi…hiruma???

Au: taka pa lah mamo-chan, buat nambah-nambah pengalaman, kau suka kan?

Mamori: iya si tapi aku malu.

Au: udah jangan ngeluh, Yaudah guys, gimana menurut kalian????, apakah fic ku masih banyak typonya???, atau tambah gak enak di lihat??? (ToT).aku tunggu ripyunya!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!JANGAN LUPA RIPYU ^0^!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dimana-mana ada cinta.

Chap 3.

Halo semuanya!, kembali lagi denganku Mako!, Author aneh yang gak bisa bikin cerita tapi maksanya minta ampun kalo buat cerita.

Maaf aku sedikit absen buat cerita lagian aku takut gak ada yang mau baca ceritaku, dan tugas sekolah yang seabrek.

Oh ya buat orang yang mau Ripyu (T0T) aku makin terharu atas kebaikan kalian. Ini pesan buat Risa-chan, apaan tuh kak?, aku gak tau, bisa di jelasin tentang beta itu?. Yaudah ya sekian aja selamat membaca!.

Dimana-mana ada cinta.

Chap 3.

Kalo Eyeshield di lelang aku mau beli, dan itu tak akan terjadi.

Warning: Typonya seabrek, gak jelas, gak enak, kurang bagus, and many more, eh satu lagi yang tulisannya miring itu kata hati Mamori.

Enjoy!

Mamori terus berlari dan terus mempercepat langkah kakinya, tak peduli berapa kali kata maaf terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Foto itu semakin terbayang tak sanggup mata menahan air, air mata sakit hati yang terus mengalir hingga membasahi pipi mulus mamori.

_Kau jangan lemah seperti itu!_

Terdengar suara yang menggema di telinga Mamori, tapi tak ada siapapun yang ada di sebelahnya, hanya ada orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Mamori. Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi.

_Aku adalah hati kecilmu mamori, aku yang selalu menyemangatimu, aku salah satu bagian dari hidupmu, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, jangan bersedih lagi, kalau kau mencintainya katakana padanya jangan menangis seperti ini! _

Mamori makin tak kuasa menahan tangis, kata cinta yang hatinya katakana sangat benar, cinta yang membuatnya begini, cinta yang membutnya bersedih, cinta yang membuatnya menangis. Mamori bukanlah wanita yang begitu mengerti tentang cinta, ia berpikir bahwa cinta itu menyenangkan tapi apa?, justru cinta yang membuat ia seperti ini.

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?" relung Mamori lemah.

_Aku tak bisa banyak membantu, aku hanya bisa membantu semangat!, yang bisa mengubah semua hanya kau, kau seorang!, kau yang mencintainya, kau yang mnenyanginya!, kau yang-_

"STOOOP!, JANGAN BICARA APA-APA LAGI TENTANG CINTA!, AKU TAK MENGERTI CINTA!, AKU TAK BUTUH CINTA DARINYA DAN AKU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAI ORANG YANG TAK BISA KU CINTAI!" jerit Mamori.

Kerumunan orang memandang mamori bingung. Mamori tersadar, di tutupnya mulutnya rapat-rapat, ditarik kakinya untuk berlari, berlari secepat mungkin hingga ia jauh dari kerumunan manusia yang memandanginya dan tak ada lagi orang yang bisa melihat wajah nya.

"Aku tak butuh cinta, tak butuh, tak butuh" kata Mamori sambil terus berlari hingga ia tak sadar jika ada mobil yang mendikat ke arahnya.

TIIIIIINNN…… TIIIIINNNNN

Klakson terus terdengar, tapi Mamori tetap tak mendengarnya hingga suatu suara menyadarkannya.

"MENEJER SIALAN AWAS!, MINGGIR!" kata suara itu.

Walau pemilik suara itu masih 20 M dari jarak Mamori sekarang tapi ia dapat mendengar suara itu. Mamori melihat mobil itu.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" jertnya nafasnya sesak, kepalanya pusing, darah-darah segar mengalir.

"MAMORI" teriak lelaki berambut Spike pirang yang memegang tubuh Mamori yang tergolek lemas.

Miris, Mamori sama sekali tak mendengarnya, diraihnya badan mamori di peluknya, ia tak peduli seragam sekolah yang sekarang menjadi merah.

"PANGGIL AMBULANCE CEPAT!" teriaknya.

TBC lagi…

Club talk!

Au:"hola gimana cakep gak?".

Hiruma:"Lo apain Mamori gue hah?"*nembakkin Author*.

Au:"Sejak kappan kalian jadian?"

Mamori:"Kami bukan pacaran tapi kami sudah tunangan*blush*".

Au:"HAH?"*membatu*.

Hiruma:"Bahkan sebentar lagi kami menikah".

Mamori:"Datang yak e pernikahan kami!".

Au:"Tentu Mamo-chan!".

Hiruma:"Jadi gak lo bwt Fun Quiz?"

Au:"Yaampun aku ampe lupa tujuan utama, yaudah ini Fun Quiz saat ini"

Fun Quiz!

Siapa lelaki yang memeluk tubuh Mamori?

Hiruma

Sena

Monta

Aku tunggu jawabannya dan pipyunya!


End file.
